My heart for yours
by Ash1991
Summary: A vampire and werewolf mix the real summary is inside...Me and my best friend wrote this story please do not claim this as you own me and her work close to five months to bring you this story and maybe one day it will get published....Please enjoy!


Linze Carnivora Lupus "Moon"

Ashli Diaemus Nykteris "Sun"

Rye "Ice" (second)

Pyro "Fire" (second)

Terrain "Earth" (oldest)

Stormie "Wind" (Terrain's life mate)

Flora "Plants" (Terrain's & Stormie's kid)

An ancient war has descended down from generation to generation destroying many leaving no one mercy or pity. The leader who was against this war started his own army that would destroy the dark seekers that kill for pleasure and life; they have the ability of both vampire and werewolf DNA. The dark seekers would never had existed until an older underworld leader wanted enough power to kill every single human making him the ruler of both under and human worlds. A family that was born to defend the human beings, they have lived very long and lonely. The family had never had another reason to live only to help keep the peace until two brothers find two sisters that will change their lives forever…….

Ashli Diaemus Nykteris and Linze Carnivora Lupus were as different as day and night, born to be mortal enemies, and, against all odds, find each other and become closer than sisters, unknowing that they were actually sisters. Ashli is very hyper-active, very much like the sun itself. Linze, on the other hand, was dark and mysterious. And just like the moon she had a dark side that no one, not even Ashli, knew about. Since she was born, she has been cursed to have spit personalities, due to the fact that she was mixed between two different species, causing her to distance herself from everyone she loves to protect them.

Prologue (Ashli's Story)

"I don't wanna go, you can't make me!" Ashli said as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to win the fight of not going to some stupid college that was in some stupid town that was obviously really stupid to her.

"Listen sweetheart you have to go and that's final!" The priest said trying to calm his nerves and not being very irritated by Ashli acting like a complete child, she was almost seventeen yet she didn't seem understand that she had to grow up sometime it was either that or she would have to stay at the orphanage. The priest shudder just think about her staying another year here, he would actually go crazy from her innocent insanity, it's just that she hasn't grown up since she got here and that was sixteen and a half years ago.

"Ashli, please try to understand that your parents would have wanted you to go to this college. I think it would please them greatly in Heaven if you just try one year at the college, and if you don't like," he was afraid to say this but the girl looked really sad, "you can come back here." She silently stood there with her arms crossed yet her eyes were distanced. Then, with shake of her head, she came back to reality.

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"Priest?" she asked after a few moments of blissful silence that made the priest wonder if she was still there.

"Yes dear?" He asked as he lifted his head toward her, he noticed that she was still in her mood, it made him a little uncomfortable because he had always seen her happy and loving but now her face seemed like it was thinking of something serious.

"Would it be alright if I got an off campus room, I wouldn't feel good about staying at in a dorm with some stranger. So may I go investigate the apartments before I go completely there?" she asked almost at a whispered, he knew why she was talking so softly. She didn't want anyone to know her phobia. She is forever pretending to be strong, but she needs someone to be close to her, some to share the emptiness. That was her greatest fear, being alone.

"Of course dear if that's what you want, but I guess it would be a wasted effort if I said 'be safe'. Huh?" he asked as a smile came across his face making Ashli giggle now that she was in her loving mood, the one that the priest knew he would miss, also.

"Kinda yeah, but I promise not to hurt myself too bad if that's possible." She uncrossed her arms and walked closer to the priest and kissed his cheek. He almost cried because it felt like he was losing a granddaughter. Ashli could see the tears starting to form around his eyes when she looked at him through the rim of her glasses.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." She said as she stepped forward and wrapped the priest in a small hug. He put his hand on her back, trying sooth her… and himself.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss you," he said as he stepped back away from her so that he could let her go.

"Yeah I know but I'll send letters." She said as she walked away and into the giant hallway that they were standing in.

He watched her go; he wanted to keep her away from the world and away from everything bad and scary but he knew his time was almost up. "Even the shepherd has to let the sheep go out on its own," the priest said out loud to no one but the empty hallway.

When Ashli made it to her room she had tears falling down her face running toward her neck and most likely staining the neck of her shirt. She grabbed her duffle bag and was stuffing her clothes and pictures into it when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in" she said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. The door opened and three little children walked in.

"Where you going mommy?" the youngest boy said as he went and sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to college." She said as she moved around the room putting several of items in the bag.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here," said the little girl with pink and white polka-dotted dress. She looked liked she was going to cry. Ashli stopped what she was doing and walked toward the children squeezing them together as she hugged them. This was one of the things she would miss. That's why she was arguing with the priest about going away and leaving these kids, her kids, the ones who were too young to be left alone. More tears were coming out of her eyes as they hugged her closer. She didn't want them to see her cry, so she removed her left hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Look, I'll be gone only on the weekdays, so on the weekends I can come here and do something with ya'll. How does that sound?" Ashli asked as she released the kids and finished packing what little she hadn't already packed.

"Mommy, do you want to leave us?" the eldest boy said as he came and stood by her side pulling lightly on the hem of her shirt.

"No, Xavier, I don't. Amy, Michael why don't ya'll sleep in here while I'm gone, that way it will be warm when I get back, you too Xavier." Ashli said as she turned around to face all of the kids. She wished they didn't call her 'mommy'. It only made her feel worse about leaving. It's not that it bothered her, it made her feel important to them. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right, I'm done packing, now I'm gonna go find a place to live. Then, when I do, I'll bring all of you up there." She said as she put the strap of the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out the door leaving the door opened incase the kids followed her out. She prayed they didn't because she couldn't bare the idea of seeing her drive away from them. Much to her surprise they didn't. She walked through the long hallway where she talked to the priest just a few moments ago. The halls were decorated with spring paper flowers and drawings from the other children of the orphanage. She stopped at a picture of her and Michele, Amy, and Xavier finger painting each other with pink, blue, green, and purple colors. She knew she should have left the picture on the wall but she didn't, she gently pulled the tape off from the corners of the picture and folded it up then stuck it in the back pocket of her pants. Someone was behind her as she walked past the double doors and outside, she turned around and noticed it was the priest. He looked at her with sad sea green eyes.

"I'll take good care of them if that's what you're worrying about and when you get yourself in order you can adopt all three of them if that is what you want." He said as he handed her three brown envelopes that looked heavy. She walked toward him when they were just a foot apart she took the envelops and stuffed them under her arm. A silent thank you was all she could say as she turned back around and walked to her pink Volkswagen Beetle. She opened the door, threw her bag in the passenger seat, stabbed the key in the ignition, and drove out of the orphanage's driveway. Saying a 'goodbye' as she dove onto the dirt road then took a right after a few moments was on the highway. She made sure to keep the speed limit because she has her permit but not her license, so she obeyed the laws of the road until she hit the back roads to Birmingham then slowed down in no hurray to be there cause either way it would take eight hours to reach her new life and destiny …

(Linze's Story)

"Good," he mumbled as the young girl practiced defense moves on the punching bag. "Good job. Okay that is enough. Come," he held his hand out and when she took it, he led her to the break room. "I need to talk to you now that the other students are gone."

She looked up at him with pale grey eyes that reminded him of moon. He could not believe tat this girl had grown up so fast. It seemed like it was yesterday that a young man came to his door, bleeding from unseen wounds, with a terrified one year old girl in his arms. He had tended the man's wounds as best as he could, but in the end the man had died. With his dying breath, the man told him of unthinkable things, but he had believed him. "Take care of her," the man had said. "She needs to survive. She needs to find her sister. Te world depends on it. Please, take care of her." And he had taken care of her. He had raised her as his own, though from the beginning the child had known that he was not her real father. He taught her everything he knew and still it was not enough. She had wanted to learn everything she could. Even though she did not talk-though he did not know if she didn't because she couldn't or because of what may have happened to her before he had taken her in-she was very expressive. Everything from her clothing to her poems to her drawings told of her internal turmoil. When he had asked her about her drawings she told him that she saw them in her dreams and that the only way to get them out was to draw them or right about them. She had always asked him why she had the dreams and he had always said he did not know. Now, he was going to answer that question truthfully.

"I need to tell you where you come from," he said.

She tilted her head to the side, a silent question in her eyes.

"First, let me say that there are others like you." He took a deep breath. How was he going to tell her that the other hybrids, save one, were evil? "Okay, let's sit down." Her eyes were turning sand yellow with frustration. She never did show her emotions, but she didn't have to. Her eyes told it all. "Now, how do I say this? Do you believe in vampires and werewolves, special powers and spirit guides?" She shook her head no, then yes, and then she just looked down at her lap as if she knew where this was going. "I know this sounds crazy but all that stuff is real. The vampires, the werewolves, all of it. You, Linze, are neither but both. You are a cross between the two. A hybrid. But there is an uneven balance between the two. You have more werewolf characteristics in you than vampire. You will go through your first change on the first night with a full moon after your eighteenth birthday. You will not crave blood but you will crave raw meat. I do not know how you will be able to handle the raw meat, seeing as how you can't eat cooked meat. But you will figure it out." He put his hand on her shoulder. "There is something else. Every hybrid born has been bred with and for hatred and destruction. I am not saying that you were but I am warning you. There are those that were bred to kill the hybrids. So be careful. And you have a sister." She looked up at him; her eyes turning tear blue with swirls of deep red, proving that she was upset and infuriated at the same time. She reached for her note pad and wrote something, then handed it to him.

When he read it he wanted to weep. _Am I a monster? _it read. "No, no, no, no," he murmured, drawing her into a hug. He was about to tell her that there was no way she could be a monster when he heard a crashing sound at the front door. Then he heard running feet. Then he heard voices.

"Search every where for her and the old man!"

"Kill the old man, but keep the girl alive! I have something special in store for her!"

He looked down at her in horror. Oh, no, he thought as he led her to the back door, the one that faced the woods. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. "Remember this Linze: If by chance you find out who you really are, would that change who you want to become? Now go! Run! Find someplace highly populated. Go Linze, RUN!"

He gave her one more hug and let her go, watching her run into the woods. She'll be okay, he thought as he turned around to face his death …

Chapter One

She reached Birmingham right when it was getting dark. She picked the first apartment build and took up a liking to the scenery and that the fact there was only allowed two people in the joined rooms, which was good for Ashli because she couldn't handle being too crowded. The man at the office said he only had one room left and that she would have to share with someone that had already gotten a room key. The man looked like he was four-six, around the age of sixty something, but she couldn't really tell.

"The person ya will be roomin' wiff look like a freak if ya asked me, I can understan' if ya wanna git a different room down da street," the man said as he reached down and handed Ashli the key to the room.

"Oh, that's alright, but I think I will just take the room because I'm tired at the moment."

She said as she snatched the key in her had and paid for her room. As she was walking toward the room she noticed it was a separated building, the front door looked scary as did the rest of it but Ashli was tired and didn't want to worry about the way the house looked. When she reached for the key in her pocket the door suddenly opened and she was face-to-face with the female version of the Grim Reaper, minus the freaky sword thing. She had on all black; the top was a black tank top, barely covered her belly bottom, under a black trench coat. The jeans were leather. Her boots were covered with chain laces and metal buckles and had three-inch-thick soles. Her head was covered with a black beanie and her hair was stuffed into it. Ashli looked at the girl's eyebrows, trying to figure what color her hair was. They looked white, but maybe they where dyed, she thought.

_Why does it have to be black?, _Ashli thought to herself_. _Her eyes were pale grey with a midnight blue rim that reminded Ashli of the moon and she looked down right scary to any normal person but Ashli found it amusing. She put her hand out to shake the other girl's hand.

Linze had been surprised as she opened the door, though it didn't show on her face, as she saw a girl with in white pants and a pink tank-top that was barely covered by a blue-jean jacket. The girl had sun golden brown hair and she noticed her eyes were as bright as the sky.

The girl suddenly smiled as she held out her hand for Linze to shake, and she just stood there like the sun shining bright, ready to face any situation.

"My name is Ashli; I guess I'm your room mate." Ashli said as she awkwardly put her unshook hand back in her pocket. Linze moved to the side of the door letting Ashli walk through with her pink duffle bag on her shoulder.

Ashli moved not so much gracefully into the door that Linze allowed her to enter. The building had a kitchen and a living room that wasn't big but wasn't small, just perfect, Ashli thought as she headed to the hallway.

"I'm just gonna put this in my room. Which one is mine?" She asked when she got to the beginning of the hallway. When Ashli didn't here anything she turned around to look at Linze. The girl just stood there looking at Ashli like she was trying to figure out something in her head, then all of a sudden the word '_Right' _popped into Ashli's head. She gave it no notice then walked toward the right room that was at the end of hall. When she got to the room she noticed the walls were white and the bed had a sandy-colored comforter over the bed. She looked toward the bathroom and saw that it was closed off by a room divider, she pulled it back and was face-to-face with the girl again, this time she looked like she pissed off. Which was weird, because Ashli hadn't done anything wrong that she had known of. Then again…..

"The bathrooms are connected into each other. Well, that's not good. I'm guessing we can fix that if I'm staying here." Ashli said as she crossed her arms to study the area of the bathroom.

_Yeah, I think I will. _Ashli heard in her head. It was as if Linze was talking to her through her mind.

"Oh that's good. Yeah, that's good." Ashli said as she smiled at the girl,

"What's your name?" Ashli asked as she uncrossed her arms and walk into her bedroom.

_Linze Carnivora Lupus. _

"Coolage, my last name is Diaemus Nykteris." Ashli said with a smile and a yawn that quickly covered the smile.

_Do you know that you are one strange person?_Linze asked as she stood there motionless, her eyes turning a shade darker.

"I've been told that but," Ashli replied as she put one finger over her mouth, "shh, don't tell nobody." She winked her eye at what she said to Linze.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I got to get my license sometime this week and I got to pick up the kids. Oh, that reminds me. How do you feel about children?" Ashli said as a frown crawled up on her face, she had almost forgotten the kids. 'A mother is always supposed to remember her kids. I guess I'm a bad mother.' She thought to herself then Linze spoke

_You are a mother!? You look very young to be a mother, but I do not mind as long as they do not bother me._

"Well I'm not really their mom they just called me that because I took care of them when they first got to the orphanage, they stuck to calling me 'mommy'. It doesn't bother me as much as you think it should. Their names are Michele, Amy, and Xavier. Michele is nine, Amy is seven, and Xavier is turning eleven next month. They are really sweet and they most likely won't be a problem." Ashli said as she turned to walk back onto her bedroom.

"Oh, here's a picture of them." She said as she pulled the picture out and walked back into the bathroom and handed the picture to Linze. Linze took the picture in her left hand and stared at the picture. She presumed that the oldest one was Ashli and the three little kids around her sitting on a table with newspaper on it, the kids had paint on their fingers arms and face, Ashli was also covered in paint from her hands to face, everyone was laughing in the picture, it almost made Linze smile but she resisted the impulse before she could.

_They look like you a little._

"Yeah, that's why they call me mommy because people assume that because they look like me that they must be my kids but, I don't give it a second thought because I'm going to adopt them when I get all my 'ducks' in order."Ashli said as she took the picture gently away from Linze and put it back into her pocket. She walked back into her room and began putting her clothes, messily, into the dresser. She noticed that Linze had followed her into the room and stood by the entrance that connected to the bathrooms.

"You need anything because I'm going to bed after this. I feel pooped and I was wondering if you would like to get breakfast together. That would be totally great if we did." She said with a bright smile on her face as she turned to Linze for an answer.

_Um…sure why not. I know where we can go. I found this place when I first got here a few months ago, _Linze said as she watched Ashli put her clothes into the dresser. _She is a totally mess freak_, thought Linze. The thought of something messy just got on her nerves more than anything else.

"Awesome, maybe they will have cappuccinos there. Oh I just LOVE them. They are sooo good but the kids said I shouldn't have them because it makes me go a little insane and more hyper than I need to be." Ashli said under her breath as she finished stuffing the remainder of her clothes into the already stuffed dresser draws.

"Well good night and all that jazz," Ashli said as she pulled the covers back and jumped into the bed.

_Well that is nice, _Linze said to her self as she walked to her room. _This girl is going to drive me insane. Maybe if I lay off the Pepsi it would be better…or maybe not._ She walked to her dresser and took out a pair of her, neatly folded, sleeping pants and shirt, got dressed in no time at all and, unlike Ashli, gracefully slid into bed.

Chapter Two

Ashli woke to a strange bed. Her bed at the orphanage was hard, this one was, however, soft. Oh, so soft. She buried her head deeper into the pillow and took a deep breath. _Lavender? _She wondered as she sniffed again. Her bed smelled like roses. She opened her eyes to see white walls, opposed to the royal blue walls in her room at the orphanage. She sat up, too quickly, and fell out of bed.

"Ouch," she mumbled and stood up.

_Are you okay?_ she heard in her head.

"Yeah, I just forgot where I was for a minute there," she replied. She walked to the bathroom. "Hey I have a question." When she entered the bathroom, Linze was at the mirror putting on her black eye liner. Her hair was up in a black beanie again. She had on a pair of short work out shorts and a sports bra. Black, of course.

_Yes?_

"How do you do that?" Ashli asked as she went to the sink to brush her teeth.

_Do what?_

"Put your words in my head. Not that it bothers me. In fact, I think it's cool, but I was just wondering."

_I do not know. It just happens._

Ashli looked thoughtful for a minute. Then she looked at Linze. "Can you read my mind and can I read yours?"

_Yes, I can read your mind if I wanted to, but I am kind of scared to go messing around with your mind. I am a little scared of what I would find. _

"Hey!" Ashli put her hand over her heart in mock pain. "That hurts."

_Well, the truth hurts something. But to answer your other question, you would only be able to read my mind if I let you or if I send you my thoughts, like I am doing now._

"Coolage." Ashli looked at Linze, who was now brushing her teeth in the other sink, and realized, with a hint of jealousy, how tall she was. She also noticed just how skinny the girl was. Ashli could literally count her ribs. "Do you ever eat? I mean, come on. You're skinnier than a toothpick."

_My stomach can only handle fruits, and then, only certain kinds. So all I eat is two Granny Smith apples a day._

Ashli felt her mouth pop open. "Only two apples? A day?" Linze nodded her head. "Man, I don't see how you survive. I love food."

_It does not show, though._

"Well, thank you," she said as she watched Linze walk out of the bathroom. She noticed that there was something on her back…and realized that it was scars. There were eight lines on her back. Four of them started at one shoulder blade, the other four started at the other shoulder blade, and went down the length of her back to meet in the shape of a V at the small of her back. When she turned, Ashli noticed that there were also scars on the upper of her arms, both of them. Four lines that went from shoulder to elbow.

"Oh my god!" Ashli said as she went after Linze. "What happened?" She reached for Linze's arm only to have the girl twist out of her hand.

_Please do not touch me. Please. _The voice in Ashli's head sounded desperate, scared, pained. One look at Linze's stone cold eyes told Ashli not to try it again.

"Okay," she said, holding up her hands in surrender, "but what happened?" She pointed to Linze's arms.

_Nothing. _She crossed her arms and covered her arms with her hands. _I…uh…I was in an accident. Please do not press any further._

Something in the sound of her voice made Ashli lose the desire to ask more question. "Fine. I'm just going to take a shower and get ready and then we can go to that restaurant you about last night." She turned and went in the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Linze was waiting on the couch when Ashli finally came out of her room. Ashli chose a pink shirt, faded blue-jeans, and white tennis shoes. Ashli noticed that Linze was wearing all black, again. And she still had on that black beanie, covering all of her hair.

"Why do you always wear that black beanie?" she asked Linze.

_It hides my hair._

"I know that, but why?"

_So less attention is drawn to me._

Ashli tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, a silent question in her eyes.

_I was born with an unusual hair color and almost every person who sees it comes up to me to ask me where I got my hair done. But it is my natural hair color. And since I do not talk I have to write it down and then that causes a whole new round of questions. It is just a one big mess. So, I hide my hair._

"Oh, well then, maybe one day, you could possibly show me, please! I like unusual colors as you can see." Ashli as she held the hem of her shirt outward.

_Yeah maybe if you stop acting so childish, you are worst then a three year old! I mean that in a good way!_

"Fine" Ashli said as she crossed her arms and walked toward the door, taking the handle and not so gently threw the door opened.

_That is what I mean by being 'childish'!_

"Yeah I know I was just joking! I'm not surprised you think that I'm childish!" Ashli laughed out as she walked to the passenger side of the car and waited patiently for Linze to walk out the door. When Linze finally walked out of the house she walked gracefully and slowly. _Too slowly, _Ashli thought to herself.

"Come on, hurry, hurry please I don't think my stomach can wait any longer for you're gracefully slow self." Ashli teased as she rubbed her stomach and felt it growl ferociously under her shirt.

_Alright, get in._

Ashli hadn't realized how fast Linze moved until she was in the driving seat waiting patiently on her to get in. _Well, that was fast_! Ashli thought as she opened to door tried to sit gracefully on the seat but had trouble making her butt comfortable. Finally she relaxed and pulled her seat belt over her shoulder while Linze played with the radio.

"Good to go. I think." Ashli said in victory as she watched Linze put the keys in and started the car; she then shifted it in to drive, without putting her seat belt on, she might add.

"So….how fast does this baby go?"

_  
Pretty fast considering that I like speed, but sometimes twice as much is not twice as good._

"Oh! So too much isn't a good thing, like too much candy at the fair or too much milk and you might have to go to the bathroom a lot?"

_Something like that! Only my case is different and not to mention that there are small details that people over look_

"But who has time to look at the little stuff, I mean if someone just looks at the big picture then wouldn't they figure it out by now?" Ashli pondered on her words as they leap from her mouth.

_Sadly, that is my point; people do not look at the small details that could either lead them to Heaven or Hell. They want nothing to do with anything or anyone so they just become lazy and now there might not be any hope left to save them and they might become soulless creatures that stalk the night._

"Oh" was all Ashli could say, she never looked at it that way. _Man,_ Ashli thought to herself in wonder,_ she sure knows how to make something small sound so important._

_Here we are._

Ashli looked out of the driver's side window at the building Linze had parked in front. "But it's a book store," Ashli wined.

_Correction. It is a café that just so happens to sell books. I also work here. So you can trust Geremie, even if he is a little fruity. But he is a cool guy, once you get past his too happy attitude. _

"Coolage. But I have one question. Does he have real food?" Ashli asked even as she was covering her stomach to muffle a very large growl. "Sorry," she apologized.

Linze and Ashli got out of the car and headed toward the store. Ashli's breath was taken right out of her when she stepped in; she thought that it would be all dark and gloomy. But it wasn't. The walls were dark brown with posters of pictures that would make any person laugh your head off. One poster had a purple colored cat hanging by its tail saying 'Hang in there'. The others had some comic strips that someone blown up to make them into poster size.

"Linze, just the person I wanted to see. Oh I see that you got yourself a friend. You know dear I was starting to get worried about you being by yourself," said a person that looked about to be in his late twenties, dusty colored hair, and bright blue-green eyes that lit up when he saw Linze. He posture was very graceful for a guy and had a hint of femininity in his step as he stepped behind her to meet Ashli.

"Hi, my name is Ashli. It's nice to meet you, I guessing you're Geremie?" Ashli said as she stuck her hand out for Geremie to shake.

"That's right! It's nice to meet you, too. I surprised she told you about me or, for that matter, talked at all," he said as he shook her hand and pulled her in to an unexpected hug. Ashli could do nothing but hug him back, of course giving and received hugs was in her natural. Geremie pulled away slowly and turned his head as he crossed his arms and looked toward Linze.

"Guess who's here today?" he said with a teasingly smile on his face.

"Who?" Ashli asked because Linze obviously wasn't going to answer any time soon because she walked toward the counter and began putting her apron on.

"Oh it's just this guy that keeps coming in here and stares at Linze. I was thinking I should show him the door but then maybe this is her chance for true love. My, they sure do grow up fast don't they?" Geremie said as he wiped false tears from eyes. At that moment, Ashli's stomach, seeming to have a mind of its own, growled furiously. Geremie stepped back and looked at her as if she was some kind of hungry animal.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Um you wouldn't have any meat or anything huge that would control a very hungry girl?" Ashli asked as her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"There's a sandwich place across the street. I'll go with you and show you…"

"No thank you. I'd rather not disturb you just tell Linze where I'm at. Thanks," Ashli said as she turned and tried to get through the door but realized that she couldn't due to a guy standing in the doorway. He was tall and built with sexy looking blackest-blue hair that covered his eyebrows. _Maybe he's one of those body builders that you see on TV, _Ashli thought to herself as she painfully waited for the guy to move but he was staring at her like she had something on her face. A hungry pain hit again only this time it wasn't just for food. The guy was staring at her, making her feel as if her body had lost all will to move. Her breath began to speed up and her heart was pounding in her chest for freedom. _What in the world is happening to me??_ Ashli thought as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping, praying that he wasn't staring at her.

_You can open you eyes now, he's not looking in fact he left when he saw you._

Ashli opened her eyes and looked around noticing that the door was open leaving the cool breeze in.

"Thanks, Z."

_Z?_

"Yeah, I like it. Is it ok if I call you that?"

_Sure, it sounds cool. Could I call you 'Ash'?_

"Yeah, that's ok. Well, I'm just gonna go and get me some food. Later," Ashli said as she walked out of the opened door of the café. Stepping into the streets, she managed to find that sandwich shop Geremie told her about. She was about to reach for the handle of the door when a very strong looking arm reached it first. Hoping it wasn't the guy from earlier, she gave her gentleman a nice closed-eyed smile and murmured a 'thanks', then walked up to the register.

"How can I help you?" a tall girl asked Ashli. _Of course everyone in this town is taller then me,_ she thought

"Yeah, what's the largest thing you got?" Ashli said as she held her stomach tighter.

"There's the meal that comes with all sorts of different cheeses." The girl was going down a list of stuff. Ashli had no concern with what they were as long as they would ease her till she had to eat again.

"Try the meaty meal. It's very good, and will fill any stomach no matter the size," said a voice behind her that sounded strong, mature, and gentle all at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll try whatever he said and two bags of chips and a large cookie if you have it." Ashli said, hurting and not caring whatever she ate.

"I'll tell Jerry to make two meaty meals and four bags of chips and two large cookies. Am I right?"

Ashli stared at the girl for about three seconds wondering why she just doubled what she just said.

"Yes, I'll pay," the voice said again as the same long arm that held the door for her was moving toward the register handing the girl a twenty dollar bill and said keep the change.

Ashli turned around and saw that the same guy that was in Geremie's store was there standing very close to her. Her breathing went up and the room felt like it was spinning. Her body swayed back and forth. She was about to pass out, but not from the guy, although he might have been part of it. It was mostly from her hungry pains. The guy gently took her elbow and led her to booth that had only on enough room for two, which meant that they had to sit beside each other. _Oh man, this is not my day. First the hungry pains and now this. I can barely breathe, _Ashli thought as the guy softly placed her on the booth, because now she wasn't in complete control of her limbs.

"You want me to get a chair?" he asked. She wanted to scream _'No, let me just seat by myself and eat in peace' _but being the kind person she was taught to be she shook her head. The guy smiled as he slid in beside her, making her arm itch when his arms brushed hers.

"Orders' up," said the girl at the counter. She walked over to the table, placed the food down, and left without a word.

Ashli couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the first sandwich wrap she saw, removed the paper, and began devouring it.

Rye was at a lost for words, which was really rare for him. He sat with his mouth open, staring at the girl eating the sandwich like she was some kind of starving animal. The girl looked at him with sky blue eyes that had him thinking of flying. He leaned toward her eyes as if he was actually flying, and the girl's eyes got larger as his forehead touched hers, making his white hair mingle with Ashli golden brown hair. Her mouth was full of her sandwich, so she gulped it down loudly, and then tried to turn her head, but his hand cupped her face, preventing her from doing so.

"Uh…," the guy said, her face was blushing. Never in a million years would she have imagined this, not even in her dreams.

"I…." Ashli was speechless. What was she supposed to say?! She didn't know what to do, and then a familiar voice appeared in her head.

_Do you want to kiss him? _Linze asked

Ashli could only nodded her head to answer Linze and felt an unexpected light touch on her lips; she came back to her surroundings and saw the cutest icy blue eyes staring into her eyes. It made her melt when she felt his soft lips on hers. _Wow my first kiss. A little unexpected, but perfect none the less! _Ashli thought as she tried to conceal her giggle but with no luck. The guy moved slightly back and watched her as she laughed out loud.

"What?" the guy asked with a smile on his face, it made his face look more adorable.

"Nothing." Ashli managed to get out, before she turned her now redden face and began eating her bag of chips.

Rye stared at the girl in wonder, she just kissed someone who didn't deserve it, and he probably forced her and made her feel like she had to do it. _Man, the first girl I think it very cute, and I made her feel like she had to kiss me. I need help with this whole new experience. Maybe I should ask Pyro, maybe not. Man, it feels like Heaven just sitting beside her, but when he touched her, his body and soul felt a deep peace. _Rye sighed to himself remembering what he was and not to mention that his kind is not allowed to have feelings or humans, other then protecting them. _Life's not fair, _He thought as he put his left arm on the table, leaned his head in hand and stared at the girl beside him.

"My names Ashli," She said as she reached for other bag of chips that was right in front of the guy.

"Rye," he said as his eyes followed her hand that reached in front of him to retrieve her other bag of chips.

"That's a cute name!" Ashli as said as she smiled at him.

"Her smile is adorable," he thought to himself as he smiled back. If it was possible her face got a little redder. _Did he just say that aloud?_, she thought. Here was this guy that was drop dead handsome guy, that looked ready to kill at any minute, yet she found it adorable. There was no way Ashli would have pictured her first kiss, although it could have been more romantic she really enjoyed it.

"I think it would be best if I went," Rye asked after a few moments of silence.

"No really," she replied as she turned her head away she didn't want to pry but she really did have a right to know, "Why did you kiss me?"

"It couldn't be helped because your eyes were drawing me in. So technically it was your fault."

"Oh really? Well, if we were to kiss again, it would be my fault!" Ashli asked teasingly. _That's a lovely excuse_. She thought

"Yup," Rye said as a couple sitting in front of them laughed as if it had been a comedy show.

Rye cursed under his breath and tried to act like appearance looked, tough and deadly, he failed miserably, this girl was making a complete fool out of him and the weird thing is that he doesn't care.

"I think Z may be worried about me." Ashli said as she finished the bag of chip and her cookie.

"Yeah I think I need to get Pyro before I make a more totally complete fool of myself."

"Again," Ashli finished his sentence or rather finished his thought.

"Yes, again," he whispered in her ear as he took his finished food, placed it on the tray. He slid out of the booth. Ashli just sat there with her cheeks turning bright red, her finger touched her bottom lip remembering how his lips felt on hers.

"How about me and you go take a walk around my town?" a guy said as he slide next to Ashli, she didn't dare turn her head to look at him, she just sat there silent as a log.

"Oh come on, I can show you some really cool stuff." The guy said as he took a strand of her hair that was blowing across her face, when his fingers touch close to her skin she shuddered away from it as best as she could. Ashli really didn't want to hurt this guys ego or feelings but this must be done in order to get out.

"If you don't-" She was suddenly cut off.

"I would remove your hand if I was you unless you want it broken along with your legs and everything else." Rye said in a calm yet threatening voice that would make any person no matter who it might be shudder with fear. The guy didn't move an inch; he still sat there leaning closer to Ashli she tried with all of her might to move closer to the window, but the guy followed. Ashli closed her eyes and shrieked as she felt her hair being pulled, and then the pulling stopped as she heard something hard hit glass.

"Ashli, its okay come on let's go." Rye said his voice still held a threat and yet it calm her down just enough for him to gently pull her out of the booth and cradled her around his chest. She should of stopped him from handling her like she was his, but she didn't, she felt rather safe and peaceful being this close to him.

"I can walk." She tried to say but Rye held her closer to his chest as if trying to hug her fears away. They were at the corner of the street of Geremie's Café; Rye suddenly stopped and looked down at Ashli as he placed her feet on the ground. He turned his head and stared to his left avoiding her eyes.

"How dare he I could of kill him ." He whispered he took a step back but his hands were still around the upper part of her back. Ashli didn't know why he said that.

"Why did you say that?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Rye turned and looked into her eyes, trying to say something without words.

"I threw the guy that touched you out the window. He might have to go to the hospital for that broken arm of his." His voice was calm, like he was talking about fishing instead of breaking a guy's arm.

"What?!" she asked as her eyes got wide from embarrassment and shock.

Rye opened his mouth to give her an answer that he himself didn't quite understand? He just felt the urge to destroy any body that came near her or touched her. _What is this feeling?_ He thought,_ it's feels like a piece of me has been put in place._

"To be truthfully honest with you I wanted to kill him but due to the fact that you were there and there was a lot of people in the restaurant I couldn't but at least he learned a lesson." Rye said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, aren't you Mr. SunShine?" Ashli asked as she copied his posture, after a moment she asked, "Could you of killed him?"

"Of course I could. Do you think that I am weak??"

"Um...well if you couldn't of killed him, then my answer would be 'yes'!"

"I most like just saved your skinny butt and you just called me weak!!" Rye uncrossed one of his arms and pointed a finger at Ashli.

"Well techinally I didn't say you were weak, I mergely sugested it!" Ashi said as she copied Ry and pointed a finger at him.

'She sure does looks cute when she's mimicing me!' Rye thought as he put his arm back over his chest and smiled crookedly.

"What?!" she asked as she noticed him looking at her.

"Oh um...nothing.." Rye shook his head.

"Oh yes it was something but I'll let it pass because I had my fill of food, now if you excuse me I have to get back." Ashli said as she turned her back as Rye grabbed her arm..._ Awe how sweet he doesn't what me to leave! Well too bad! _

"Here," Rye took her hand and turned the palm up and pulled a pin from his shirt and wrote ten small numbers on her in the center of her palm.

The moment his hand let go of her Ashli felt that he hand taken her heart because it felt empty.

"If you ever need soemone to yell at or talk to to dail that number I'm usually don't answer it but if you left a messaga I might consider answering it.." with that said Rye turned and walked in the oppsite direcation of Geremie's shop. He looked back then began walking.

"I'll wait three day then call him that way I won't seem to anxious to talk to him! Haha!" Ashli said loud to herself without noticing she was being watched secertly from across the street...


End file.
